Let's Make Love
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Un jeu du chat et de la souris presque innocent qui part en cacahuète. Quand deux collègues enseignants se cherchent et se trouvent, pour notre plus grand plaisir !


_Me voilà avec un petit OS pervers tout sympathique. Comme (après mûre réflexion) il n'y aura pas de lemon dans "Un nouveau pas pour la paix" ou alors pas aussi détaillé (un truc vraiment suggestif quoi), voilà de quoi vous mettre sous la dent pour éviter la déception. Bien entendu je n'oublie pas UNPPLP je travaille toujours dessus vous en faites pas ^^. Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de lire les commentaires de ma bêta ils sont à tomber.  
Dernière chose, un grand merci à Sev4ever pour m'avoir aider avec le titre de cette fiction, elle t'es donc dédié ^^  
_

* * *

**Let's make love**

Un an après la guerre, Hermione prenait son poste de professeur de Métamorphose à Hogwarts. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle y travaillait et se sentait bien. Les autres professeurs l'avaient accueillie avec joie, surtout Minerva, ravie qu'une ancienne élève aussi brillante reprenne sa matière.

Elle avait sa petite routine, ses habitudes avec certains collègues et avec ses amis. Cependant, une routine dont elle se serait bien passée s'était également installée. Certes, de temps en temps ça l'amusait beaucoup, mais parfois c'était grandement énervant. Il s'agissait d'un petit jeu entre elle et Severus Snape, consistant à pourrir au mieux la vie de l'autre. Bien entendu, c'est lui qui avait commencé, et elle avait répliqué. Ce n'était pas toujours bien méchant, juste énervant. Elle n'avait pas cherché à y mettre un terme car elle trouvait cela amusant. Parfois, passer sa soirée à chercher un nouveau tour à jouer à la chauve-souris des cachots l'amusait bien trop, surtout quand Minerva venait donner un coup de main.

Ce qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout dans ce petit jeu, c'était que Severus la rabaissait ou l'humiliait avec ses paroles devant les élèves dans les couloirs. Elle était toujours respectée, mais cela la blessait, et elle ne savait jamais comment riposter. Elle cherchait toujours le moyen de l'humilier et n'y parvenait jamais vraiment.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas eus de tour de la part de ce vil Slytherin, et commençait à espérer que tout soit enfin terminé, même si elle en serait amèrement déçue. Après tout, cela rendait la vie plus palpitante. Elle s'installa à la table des professeurs pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et son verre de jus de citrouille avant de monter donner son premier cours de la journée. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Severus qui était resté serein, impassible, aussi désagréable que d'habitude. En fait, elle redoutait le pire. Après son déjeuner elle monta dans sa classe.

C'était le troisième cours de la matinée, celui des cinquièmes années, et Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Son ventre grondait dangereusement et lui faisait terriblement mal. Les gargouillis devinrent plus forts et Hermione comprit. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put aux toilettes les plus proches. Ça il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Entre deux cours, Hermione descendit comme une furie dans les cachots, elle ouvrit avec une telle violence la porte de la classe de potions, qu'elle rebondit contre le mur et se referma derrière elle dans un grand bruit. Elle fonça vers le bureau, et le professeur assit derrière, leva les yeux, et la regarda, amusé. Il se leva au moment où elle atteignit le bureau.

\- CETTE FOIS VOUS AVEZ DEPASSEZ LES BORNES SEVERUS !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez professeur Granger. Son rictus prouvait pourtant bien le contraire.

\- Vous vous croyez drôle ? Verser une potion vomitive dans mon jus de citrouille c'est drôle pour vous ? J'ai vomis 20min d'affilées presque. Heureusement que j'ai toujours quelque chose sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi ?

\- Votre sourire suffisant, que vous affichez actuellement, peut-être ? Ou votre comportement suspect au déjeuner ! Vous êtes vraiment un con ! Devant mes élèves encore une fois !

Severus ne souriait plus et la fixait. Il la trouvait tellement sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère. C'est surement pour cette raison que tout avait commencé. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu en colère, c'était en passant devant sa classe, elle réprimandait des élèves de quatrièmes années qui avaient été particulièrement énervants toute la journée. Il l'avait trouvée sexy, et avait ressenti une attirance, c'est pour cela qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour énerver la jeune femme. Bien entendu, il en avait bavé les fois où elle s'était vengée, mais ça en valait la peine.

Son regard était toujours insistant, et Hermione toujours en colère. Elle l'était d'ailleurs bien plus que d'habitude. Mais quelque chose changea, une tension lourde s'abattit dans la pièce. Severus ne put y résister, ni à la vision si sexy de la jeune femme en colère. Il se rua sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Contre toute attente, elle accueillit son baiser, et ouvrit ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse glisser sa langue. Très rapidement, il retira les vêtements de la jeune femme, et elle lui enleva les siens. Il avait désormais un téton de la lionne sous sa langue, et sa main qui passait sur son clitoris. Hermione gémissait à ce contact, puis elle attrapa l'érection du maître des potions, et commença des va-et-vient. Dans un grognement, Severus plaqua Hermione sur son bureau et s'enfonça en elle avec violence. La jeune femme hurlait de plaisir, et Severus accéléra encore plus. Il se retira, attrapa sa collègue et la retourna sur le bureau. Elle était désormais à plat ventre, les fesses en l'air. Severus s'enfonça à nouveau en elle avec force, et entra ses doigts dans l'anus de la jeune femme. Les cris de plaisirs de cette dernière devinrent plus forts et plus rapprochés. Ils étaient proches de l'orgasme. Encore quelques petits mouvements rapides et ils y étaient.

Severus se retira, Hermione se releva se rhabilla, réajusta sa coiffure. Elle reprit légèrement son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme de sa vie, ni une telle partie de jambes en l'air. Severus affichait un air satisfait ce qui l'énerva. Elle le regarda avant de lui siffler :

\- Ça ne change rien ! Vous restez un gros con !

Puis, elle sortit en trombe de la salle de classe. Elle passa le reste de la journée à se remémorer ce moment. Elle se sentait très bien après une telle baise, mais toujours en colère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. « Quel gros naze !» pensa-t-elle en grignotant des dragées surprises. S'il s'était imaginé qu'un magnifique orgasme le pardonnerait pour la potion il se trompait lourdement. Au dîner, Hermione arriva toujours énervée, Minerva avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui avait répondu un peu sèchement, et s'en excusa aussitôt. Finalement, elle finit par se détendre et ria de bon cœur avec ses collègues, sauf un évidemment. Severus était pourtant très calme, et ne sifflait pas dans sa barbe aux inepties que racontaient les femmes comme à son habitude. Hermione devint suspicieuse.

••••••••••••

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et la jeune lionne n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment se venger du coup de la potion. Elle aurait pu passer par la boutique des Weasley, mais elle redoutait ce qu'ils auraient pu préparer en sachant qui elle visait, et elle voulait se montrer mature. Sauver les apparences, même si ce petit jeu était en fait très immature. Elle voulut alors se rendre à la bibliothèque, pour aller chercher après des potions qui seraient susceptibles de lui offrir une belle vengeance.

Elle profita de l'heure tardive pour accomplir sa petite escapade. Elle descendit pour se rendre au deuxième étage, puis pénétra dans un couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir quelque chose l'attrapa, la fit changer de couloir, et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une bouche était déjà collée à la sienne, et une main passait sous sa jupe. Une voix parvint à ses oreilles « Vous m'avez obsédé toute la semaine », elle connaissait cette voix, et quand bien même elle aurait voulu se dégager, c'était trop tard elle était électrisée. Il remonta le chemisier de la jeune femme pour accéder à ses seins, puis sa jupe. Il la caressa par-dessus sa culotte et mordilla ses tétons, Hermione sentait le peu de raison qui lui restait s'en aller à toutes jambes. Il écarta la culotte de la jeune femme, qui devenait gênante, attrapa ses cuisses et les souleva pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Hermione s'agrippa ainsi à lui, et poussa ses hanches vers son érection, elle n'avait même pas remarqué quand il l'avait sortie. Il s'enfonça en elle, utilisant le mur pour la maintenir, elle gémissait en se servant du mur pour se pousser vers Severus afin qu'il la remplisse plus encore. Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux couleur geai de l'homme, et tira vers elle. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et engouffra sa langue. Hermione sentait le mur qui commençait à lui procurer de petites douleurs, qui contrastaient avec la sensation de froid qu'il répandait dans son dos. Le mélange des deux lui provoquait des sensations sublimes, tout comme le fait que quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre. Severus abandonna la bouche de la jeune femme pour retourner mordiller ses tétons, un peu plus fort. La jeune femme était au bord du gouffre. Elle continua ses mouvements poussés par le mur pour que les va-et-vient deviennent plus rapides et plus forts. Puis elle jouit en poussant un grand hurlement, suivit de peu par un grognement, montrant que lui aussi avait atteint l'orgasme.

••••••••••••

Ce petit rituel avait remplacé l'ancien. Que ce soit la journée, tard le soir ou la nuit, Severus n'arrêtait pas d'attraper Hermione dans les moindres recoins du château. A plusieurs reprises, ils auraient pu se faire prendre. Elle avait fini par oublier l'élément déclencheur de tout ça, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas vengée pour le coup de la potion. Leurs parties de jambes en l'air étaient fréquentes, mais jamais les mêmes, les sensations étaient toujours différentes et toujours accompagnées d'un orgasme fantastique. Cependant, dernièrement Severus était devenu un peu plus tendre, les orgasmes étaient toujours aussi intenses, mais elle se posait des questions sur ce revirement si soudain.

••••••••••••

La jeune professeure donnait cours à des deuxièmes années très agités, elle se mit dans une colère profonde, tétanisés les élèves s'étaient calmés, mais la colère de la jeune femme ne s'était pas atténuée. Après le cours, elle était descendue dans les cachots pour un tête-à-tête avec le maître des potions. Elle entra dans sa salle de classe, et bondit sur lui, elle l'embrassa fougueusement quand il l'arrêta et se recula. Elle le toisa mécontente, il s'approcha alors et l'embrassa tendrement en faisant glisser sa main dans la chevelure indisciplinée de la jeune femme. Décontenancée, la colère de la jeune femme se dissipa, elle fixa alors Severus qui s'était reculé.

\- Hermione, je crois que je t'aime. Et ce n'est plus baiser que je veux avec toi, mais faire l'amour.

La jeune femme resta sans voix face à cette révélation, bien trop franche à son goût. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une fiole vide sur le bureau, du veritaserum à en croire l'étiquette. Elle comprit qu'il avait été perdu et avait bu la potion pour y voir plus clair, elle était tombée pile au bon moment pour la révélation, même s'il aurait surement préféré lui dire autrement, et pas sous l'effet d'une potion. Elle ne savait que répondre, ni quoi faire, elle avait aimé coucher avec lui, mais ignorait si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle recula, prête à s'enfuir. Voyant sa réaction, Severus sentit un pincement au cœur, l'éclat dans ses yeux avait disparu. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Le cœur d'Hermione se resserra, elle avait apprécié leurs derniers moments de sexe, c'était tendre et elle s'était sentie aimé. Son cœur battait la chamade à la vision d'un Severus aussi dévasté. Instinctivement elle s'approcha de lui, lui sourit, et caressa sa joue. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. « Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-elle. Puis elle s'éloigna avant d'ajouter :

\- Quand je me rappelle de comment tout à commencer, je me dis que notre relation va être tordue. Severus sourit

\- Tout a commencé par toi te mettant en colère contre ces insupportables quatrièmes années. Je t'ai trouvée si enivrante et excitante quand tu étais en colère, voilà pourquoi je faisais tout pour te mettre en pétard. Certaines fois, tu me l'as bien rendu. Mais ça en valait la peine. Les sentiments sont venus après. Il embrassa Hermione, avant que cette dernière n'ajoute :

\- Le fait que l'on s'aime, que l'on soit ensemble ou quoi ne change rien, je te dois toujours quelque chose pour le coup de la potion dans le jus de citrouille. Elle arborait un grand sourire. Severus éclata de rire.

\- Je ferais toujours attention à mes arrières alors.

* * *

_Merci mes bêtas (Cricri Thebagger, Cutie Sunshine et __ 666). J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, même si après relecture je me dis qu'il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de fond ^^. Encore une fois merci Sev4 pour m'avoir dépêtré avec cette difficulté immonde de choix de titre ^^  
_

**Note de Cricri : **

Elle était toujours respectée **(c'est cela… oui)**_ de ses élève hein, on sait que Sev' a du mal avec ça ^^_

Elle cherchait toujours le moyen de l'humilier et n'y parvenait jamais vraiment **(besoin d'un coup de main).**

même si elle en serait amèrement déçue **(je me disais aussi). **_Bah oui sinon on s'emmerde ^^'_

Severus qui était resté serein, impassible, aussi désagréable que d'habitude **(un peu trop calme à mon goût… vigilance constante). **_Tu as bien raison :D_

En fait, elle redoutait le pire **(ha ! ha !)**

Ça il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! **(et pourtant, elle va lui ouvrir les portes ! ^^)**

Heureusement que j'ai toujours quelque chose sur moi. **(un préservatif ?) **_Ooh quel esprit ! xD_

Bien entendu, il en avait bavé des fois **(encore heureux !)**

Severus s'enfonça à nouveau en elle avec force, et entra ses doigts dans l'anus **(pour la première fois, c'est un peu rude… lol) **_oui je m'essaie à un nouveau genre mdr. Et comme la relation est plutôt bestiale je trouvais ça approprié ^^_

Severus affichait un air satisfait **(le mâle dans toute sa splendeur : « alors heureuse ? ») **ce qui l'énerva **(tu m'étonnes !)**

\- Ça ne change rien ! Vous restez un gros con ! **(clap ! clap ! clap !)**

Elle se sentait très bien après une telle baise **(tu m'étonnes !) **_Dis-moi qui ne se sentiraient pas bien après !_

pensa-t-elle en grignotant des dragées surprises **(hum… est-ce judicieux après l'histoire du jus de citrouille ?)**_ elle est vidée, faut bien reprendre des forces ^^ et il peut pas mettre son nez partout non plus hein_

« Vous m'avez obsédé toute la semaine » **(et moi donc...)**

et poussa ses hanches vers son érection, elle n'avait même pas remarqué quand il l'avait sortie **(mais de qui ? mais de quoi ?)**

Severus n'arrêtait pas d'attraper Hermione **(et moi ?) **_Attends ton tour, y'a moi avant ^^_

La jeune femme resta sans voix **(et moi donc !)** _ça c'est de la déclaration t'as vu ^^_

elle était tombée pile au bon moment **(ha ! les hasards de la vie)**

Je ferais toujours attention à mes arrières alors. **(et, moi donc !) **_je viens de me rendre compte du caractère à double sens que peut avoir cette phrase Oo'_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je pars de ce pas retourner à UNPPLP (j'aurais du l'appeler "vers la paix" et pas "pour la paix" ").  
Reviews ?  
**


End file.
